


Untethered

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Extramarital Affairs, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Greg is Sweet, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft is a Softie, No Dialogue, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sleeping Together, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Talking would ruin everything.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful tobeconspicuous for taking the time to beta this and for encouraging me. I wouldn't be the writer I am today without you x

Talking would ruin everything.

Mycroft had concluded this at the beginning of his affair with Gregory. Speaking would mean acknowledging that what they were doing was wrong. That Mycroft was betraying his husband.

Mycroft simply did not want to waste time considering that. The way he felt when he was with Gregory was sublime. When he was with his lover, he felt unburdened. Free from the constraints of his life. Untethered from his responsibilities and obligations.

Mycroft craved that sensation almost as much as he yearned for the shelter of Gregory’s deviant form. He lived for the nights in their hotel room. Nights like tonight with heated lips brushing over the errant freckles scattered across his chest.

The scent of sex was heavy in the air, hanging over them. Mycroft’s gaze slipped to the man lying amongst the airy sheets beside him. Gregory caught his eye, his pert pink lips curving into an unscrupulous smile. His large hand reached down between the two of them, his fingers threading with Mycroft’s. He hummed in satisfaction, throwing his arm up above his greying head, his eyelids beginning to flutter closed. 

Mycroft squeezed Gregory’s hand gently.

He would give the world to Gregory if he could. His lover would never ask for that but that was one of the reasons that Mycroft loved him…

Oh…

Mycroft examined the complex wealth of emotion that built in his chest every time he looked at Gregory. He tried to unpick the threads, to examine them. The intense desire to be with his man during every waking moment of the day. The knowledge that Gregory was the first person he thought about in the morning and the last he imagined as he slipped off to sleep. At some point sex had become making love, a phrase he had deemed as a ridiculous romanticism before Gregory. 

Mycroft tilted his head, his cheek pressing against the cool pillow as he appraised the profile of Gregory’s sculpted features. The Greeks could not have chiselled something more perfect than this man. The edges of his lips tipped up at the thought as he watched the rise and fall of Gregory’s chest. 

Love was more peaceful than he imagined. Books told stories of fire and blood, a passion that was all consuming. However right here in this moment, love was resolution, it was contentment. 

Love was being honest with yourself and those around you.

It meant that Mycroft was getting a divorce.


End file.
